JaCeY (The Crimson Moon) 7
by dark angel bb
Summary: *Insert fangirl Squeal* Sorry (you'll understand why if you read)...anyways...Jacey finds herself in a tight situation as Norio, Ryo, and Takeo tend to her. Trying to do everything they can to pull not only themselves together, but Jacey together as well. She is slowly losing herself. What will happen? What is this Crimson Moon? Continue reading JaCeY lovers!


Jacey awakened on a hard forest ground. It had been forever since she left her home and journeyed out into the forest alone. She lay there, catching her surroundings. It was dark with little light from the moon. The ground below was leafy, and to both of her sides were pools of a wet mixture. When she touched the ground and lifted her hands she realized the substance was a dark red and gasped as she lay still. Her neck bled far more then what it needed to bleed. She suddenly realized yelling out was too difficult to do as well. It was then she suddenly remembered what had happened. "Hideko…" She said in a quiet voice, looking around. All she could see was darkness and shadows. She felt pitiful, but kept her composure. It wasn't until a few minutes later she heard a small noise coming from behind her, picking her up with strong arms. It was Takeo.

"This doesn't look good miss." He sighed and carried her to an opened grassy area where Norio and Ryo sat. She clung to him as if he was going to drop her. The area was nice. A small campsite was set up for the three of them except another member gather around the fire. Hideko lay under blankets as Jacey sighed a breath of relief.

"Who else did you pick up Takeo?" Ryo asked curiously as he laid Jacey down next to Hideko on a blanket.

"MISS! Oh god. What happened?" Norio was quick to ask as she breathed in and out trying to fill her lungs with as much air as she could.

"We need water!" Ryo quickly ran around to fetch said item.

"No. It will get infected. The water here is unsanitary. We can try to get her back home." Takeo snapped at Norio.

"Absolutely not! We can't risk the journey. She would surely die." Jacey wanted to speak out, showing she was stronger then they imaged her to be, but she just couldn't conjure up words. As the three quarreled and fussed she moved her hand to touch Hideko's face gently with the back of her hand. This caused Hideko to blink his eyes opened and sit up frantically.

"W-what happened?" He looked around as Takeo spoke up.

"We found you and Jacey further off in the woods. Were you traveling somewhere?"

"I thought other's were forbidden to pass. Especially Jacey." Ryo snared.

"We have bigger problems you dumb asses! Jacey is losing too much blood." Norio quickly walked over to her as Hideko finally looked down. Her eyes were closed.

"JACEY! Damn it. Did I… do this?" He sat up on his knees and caught himself before falling over. Norio looked at the male.

"You are in no condition to…"

"Shut up! Why didn't you wake me?" Takeo sighed.

"The water is not fresh here and we don't carry herbs and such. There is no way to heal her."

"I'd be damned if there was no way to heal her. Grab a wet washcloth Norio. Takeo and Ryo, go somewhere else." He glared at them as the boys looked at each other before walking away. "Jacey? Can you hear me? I need you awake." She batted her eye's open. Hideko could tell she was struggling. He could only shake his head and grab onto her hand. "Bare with me here." He ripped a piece of cloth from her small satin gown as he dabbed the blood from her neck. He noticed every time she tried to breath it would only spill over worse. "Damn it." Norio brought by the washcloth and then left to be with Ryo and Takeo. Hideko rung out the water and placed it on her neck as Jacey flinched. "I'm sorry, I won't lie to you this may hurt. I apologize for this up front. Just please Jacey. Stay with me." Her eyes began to get blurry as she felt herself losing consciousness. He leaned her head back, removing the towel to see the wounds on her neck. As he stared them down he bent forward to lick the wounds. Jacey regained her ability to stay awake as she gripped onto Hideko tightly. She could feel her lungs reflating as he attacked the cuts with his slick spit. It burned as Hideko picked her up in his arms after he was finished. He wiped away all the excess blood from his mouth so he wouldn't potentially scare her. He was a demon after all. Hideko clung to her as Jacey clung to him.

"H-Hideko…" She wanted to say something important to him, something that needed to be said, but he wouldn't allow it as he quieted her down with a kiss. She accepted it as she lay in his arms. Blushing all the while, unsure of the sudden rush. Soon enough he backed away.

"I apologize for that. I was refilling your stamina and making sure you were fully awake. Are you okay? Don't answer…I am sorry…Damn it, I should of … but when I do…I…" Jacey glared at the male.

"You…have…nightmares. I know Hideko. You don't like them. It's okay. This was basically a test to bring out your true feelings. Guess I picked the wrong path this time." Hideko smirked.

"No, you helped me. I appreciate your work and what you do for me." He blushed. "Um…" He turned his gaze away and looked off into the distance. "This is a bad time I know, but I was curious if you'd like to…"

"I am three hundred years old Hideko, but even so, you are to." She managed to pull out a small grin. "I would love to spend time with you, and get to know you better." Hideko pulled her into a warm embrace, snuggling close to her.

"Thank you Jacey." She wrapped her arms around him as they sat in silence.

"Hideko, I am glad you heard what I said." She could feel tears sweeping down her back like raindrops.

"I look weaker when I struggle, just let it out. Right?" Jacey could only smile and nod. She lay helpless in his arms until he sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "Oh here…you are all better." He allowed Jacey to stand. She was wobbly at first as Hideko held onto her. She finally began to walk around. Getting her balance.

"I feel good as new. Now for your punishment." She sighed.

"Punishment!? Well it's just as fair. I can't complain." He sat on his knees and bowed his head. "Would you like to beat me? Scar me? Scratch me till I bleed? Do what you will!"

"You will apologize to the boy's for your angry tone. After which you will protect me on the journey home and it is there I will commence the punishment." He stood and walked around, finding the three on the other side of the tent talking to one another.

"I am very sorry Norio, Ryo, and Takeo. Please forgive me for my tone." Ryo smiled.

"No worries man. Protecting the lady. I understand. We would do the same thing." Norio smacked Ryo.

"We could of, but we didn't." Takeo sighed.

"She is well, that's all that matters. Please have a safe journey back. The boy's and I just found a shipload of herbs to the south so we must take our leave." He leaned forward to whisper to Hideko. "Protect our Jacey or so help me it will be the last of you." He backed away and jumped off as the other two followed behind. Hideko walked back around to Jacey.

"Done. They had to take off." She nodded, turning around in the direction of home. Walking as Hideko followed behind. Leaving the campsite bare with no one. "Is it safe to travel at night Miss?"

"Of course. I am fond of these woods." He walked close to Jacey to keep her safe. He would not allow a single scratch upon her body being as he already left a scar under her chin where he brutally attacked her, unaware that he had done so. "The moon is crimson tonight."

"Oh yes. I remember Eiji telling me about that." He looked up at the red moon. Shining down upon their heads like blood from a rain cloud. Sparkling a beautiful color.

"It's frightening, but I do not see why?"

"What do you mean?" Hideko looked back at Jacey.

"The red moon, long ago, was said to bring about bad spirits when in actuality the moon is a sign for vamps." Hideko stared at Jacey.

"Vamps? Like vampires? Last I saw of one was in the depths of hell. He had murdered his step mother with a kitchen knife and sucked up all of her blood." Jacey rubbed her eyes and stopped walking.

"No, no. That was a misunderstanding. I was on that jury giving my statement. He did not drink blood never the less HER blood. People just don't understand. She was pale from a lack of blood lose, not from him drinking it." Hideko smirked.

"But…he still killed the lady. So why were you on the jury? Just to say he didn't drink the blood? He still got the death penalty."

"I am aware, but I had to make something clear…" Before she could say another word a male voice sounded from close behind her.

"Vampire's don't drink other vamps blood." Back in the bushes rustling could be heard as a young male figure appeared in front of them. Hideko took his stance in front of Jacey. "His mother was a vampire. Poor child. He didn't know right from wrong." Jacey poked around Hideko.


End file.
